Of Crazy Glue and First Impressions
by Sanumarox123
Summary: A cute story of Zevie. Came to my mind while re-watching How to Rock a Prank. Hope you like it! Rated K cause I feel 'Kay and more plus


**I think that today might be 'Zevie Day' for me, 'cause I won't be home starting tomorrow till the 1****st**** of August. I'll be in clinics and then I'm going on a 5 day vacation with my mom and my friend and her mom. Sorry if this is kinda rushed or such but I have to pack but I really wanted to get this up.**

**Soo… yeah. Review!**

**~A**

**One thing I have to say before I start: Thanks to **_**Libba the Amazing**_**, who really made my day with her review on my other story, 'Why'. Check out her stories, she really is amazing. **

**Thank you for making me turn into a happy mood from my sour one.**

**~Allysa**

_**Of Crazy Glue and First Impressions**_

_Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins were inseparable from the very first time moment they met._

July 21st, 2004

Stevie Baskara, age 8, had been sent outside by her parents, who were working. It was the middle of July, hot and humid. Sunny, but that didn't stop Stevie from getting her t-shirt and hands covered with Crazy Glue while trying to fix her swing that had broken the day before. When she realized what had happened, the girl with brown curls and startling hazel eyes just walked around in her jeans and t-shirt and boots **(think of a younger version of Stevie… that made me smile) **in her front yard.

After 10 minutes of that, she soon grew bored. Her two younger brothers, Sean and Tripp, ages 4 and 5, were taking a nap. Her two older brothers, Caleb and Tyler, ages 12 and 16, were at the movies with their friends.

The house across the street, which had been on the market for more than a couple months already, was apparently sold. Stevie hoped that the new neighbors would have a kid her age; no one on Birchwood Street had kids., except for the Baskara family.

While she was pondering on the pros and cons of having a good friend [She didn't really have any friends because people were afraid of her outbursts when she got mad], a moving van pulled up across the street. Out came a father, mother, and a boy her age.

"Yes!" Stevie thought to herself as she ran to her front door, only to find it locked. She looked around and saw that her parents were already over helping the new neighbors unload.

Stevie ran across the street, only to slam straight into someone a little bit taller than her 4'6'', with black curls and mischievous brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Zander." the boy said as he held out his hand to shake.

"Yay! Someone my age finally!" Stevie squealed as she hugged him. "Oh, I'm Stevie. I live across the street." She tried to unattach her hands from the boy's shoulders to point across the street to her house, but found that her hands were stuck!

"No. Not again. I can't lose my glue privileges too." she moaned.

"What's wro-" Zander asked before realizing what was wrong. "Oh, I see. We're stuck together with crazy glue. Good one. Happened to me last year. We'll just have to wait this one out." **(Just pretend that crazy glue wears off after a while) **

"Wait it out? I already lost so many privileges already!"

"You said already twice." the boy noted with a smirk.

"Hey!" Stevie tried to punch him, and when she realized that she couldn't, she head-butted him into the stomach.

"Okay. You're tough."

"Got that right."

"What should we do?" Zander wondered.

"We could go sit on the grass in my backyard. Our parents will be talking for a while, especially my dad. He loves newcomers." Stevie told him as she led him to the backyard.

But Mr. Baskara caught them.

"Stevena Rena Baskara…" he warned while walking over to where his daughter had stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, Father?"

Zander snickered, but stopped when he felt Stevie clench up.

"Don't give me any of that 'Father' business. Where are you going?"

"To the yard. To talk. Problem?"

"Yes. Where is my Crazy Glue? I need to fix the toilet seat in the Robbins' bathroom. I know you had it last."

"Um. It's right here." Stevie handed it over.

"Thank you. And you can let go of Zander now."

"I actually can't. We're stuck."

"Oh. Why? OH! STEVENA RENA BASKARA! NO MORE CRAZY GLUE!"

"Yes, Dad." Stevie hung her head in shame while Zander laughed and Mr. Baskara walked back to the moving van.

**Hope you liked it! It was kinda mixed up at the end. Sorry. I'm just really tired.**

**Read and Review!**

**~A**

**(I'll update Reasons next)**


End file.
